Saving the One I Love
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Tales of Vesperia. When Estelle is taken captive by Alexei, Yuri shows how far he'll go to save her, that all people have a power in their hearts. Yuri x Estelle, romance. One-shot.


**Title:** Saving the One I Love

**Fandom:** Tales of Vesperia

**Pairing:** Yuri x Estelle

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG13 for language

**Summary:** When Yuri is storming Zaphias Castle to save Estelle, he recalls the moments they had together, how much he truly loves her, that he'll do anything to save her. Estelle learns there's a special power all people have in their hearts, the ability to love, no matter who they are.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

"Yuri, please kill me now! Before I hurt anyone else," Estelle cried, unleashing a flood of hot tears that hit my very cheeks as I sailed through the air, reaching for her desperately, with a hand thrust out as I leapt from the bow of the ship, having climbed on its draconian figurehead to get as close to Estelle as possible.

We'd just discovered the source of the disturbance in the aer above Zaphias after the Heracules sank. I ordered Judith to have Ba'ul fly us in with the ship in tow so we might save Estelle. A whipping wind raced through the air, hitting everyone on the ship, just before I jumped at the globe of violet energy trapping Estelle inside. A formula Alexei had inscribed circling the globe in a ring of white and magenta energy, held Estelle in his power, as he gazed up from the top of Zaphia castle below, his brown eyes gleaming wickedly. He activated an apatheia floating in the palm of his hand, to control Estelle inside the energy orb.

That was when her eyes shot open, sorrow in their depths, when Ba'ul brought us in close enough through the storm Estelle's power caused, and I sprinted to the front of the ship, leaping off the figure head out at Estelle through the air. Her scream split the howling winds surging around us.

"Estelle!" I cried, sailing right at her after I jumped.

"Estelle!" Rita wailed from behind.

"Dammit, stop it Alexei!" I hissed, only to see his face twist in a crueler smile.

"No, I'm loosing control of myself," Estelle wept, her gloved hands hiding her face in pain. "I'm scared!"

"You've got to fight it, Estelle," I yelled, grabbing onto the energy orb that held her to keep myself afloat. "You can't give up." My eyes narrowed, burning with fire as I glared through the violet energy shackling her in.

Her large green eyes brightened with hope the moment I landed clinging on. She reached out thrusting a single hand towards me, a smile crossing her face. We got close enough when our palms touched through the energy. I almost pulled her out, setting her free if Alexei hadn't activated her power in a blast of blinding light, sending me reeling back.

Blown away like a leaf in the racing wind, I would of plunged to my death if I hadn't heard Karol call my name, and I grabbed onto one of the ship's loose ropes streaming off its stern. The instant I surged back, Estelle's smile died, her arm fell to her side, and that's when she unleashed a torrent of tears, weeping, "Please, I beg of you, before I cause anyone anymore pain…" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks in streams, spilling from her eyes like an ocean flooding out. "Please Yuri…" she begged, the tears sparkling as she cried. "…Kill me now."

My heart sank in me when her final scream ripped out, after voicing those wrenching words. Alexei's lips twisted to another wicked grin, drawing out Estelle's full inner power, causing a flash of light brilliant as a sun to sunder the sky over Zaphias, blocking out all traces of day in the toxic aer engulfing the land around. Propelled back as if sucked in the spiral of a tornado's spinning force, everyone including Ba'ul passed out from the impact, blown far away from Zaphias. Perhaps if Alexei hadn't controlled all of Estelle's power, she shielded us in her prayers, when we found ourselves outside Nor Harbor a few hours later, lucky we even lived hurled out of the sky at such an awesome force.

Vermillion clouds rolled across the sky, clashing in thunder, choking out any sunlight that tried to stream down, as aer shrouded the shuddering world. When we made our way to Halure after that, after Karol and Raven visited a doctor, I decided I'd do the rest on my own. I couldn't stand seeing Estelle in so much pain, I'd take her very life if I had to. I'd make that bastard Alexei pay too. He owed us for the trouble he caused the world, but most of all for the pain he caused Estelle. I'd bring him to justice just as I did Ragou and Cumore, even if it meant bloodying my hands once more.

I set out through the Quoi woods shrouded in shadow; symbolic of the dark road I traveled, wandering further in. After a brief nap I awoke with a thudding pain through my temples, opening my eyes to see Karol hit me on the head. Everyone in Brave Vesperia was there, enraged that I should never set out on my own like this again. I honestly thought it was the being thing at that time, seeing Estelle's dread moments before her power swallowed the last of her lingering conscious.

My black eyes stung the entire time with pain. My heart pounded. My soul called out to Estelle until the time we reached the lower quarter of Zaphias. The roots of giant plants overgrown by aer seemed to reflect the chaos I felt inside, the fear of what happened to Estelle. There was so much I wanted to tell her before her conscious faded. I wondered if the purity of her heart Belius cherished would survive the onslaught of Alexei's raging control.

When at least we solved the tedious puzzle of using the Sorcerer's Ring on the various angel statues throughout the castle, the magically sealed doors in the Audience Room finally opened up to a winding staircase above. It took a few hours of deciphering the clues in the Audience Room, to activate the statues in the right order, during which my heart pounded like mad. I could hardly contain myself racing up that stairwell a good ten minutes, finding Estelle in the throes of Alexei's power at the platform high atop. But something wasn't right.

She floated lifeless in the ball of violet energy Alexei still held her in. Her eyes were glazed over as if her very soul had been sucked out. The body lived physically, breathing in the rising of her chest, but no expression animated her dead mindless eyes. The Estelle I loved with the purity Belius spoke of, in the kindness she showers on others, had died inside this husk. What I thought was Estelle, with her shy smiles, dictionary definitions of things she recited from study, that stubborn unbending will, everything about her that animated her, made her alive and human vanished in the lifeless eyes I gazed. Fixed on her face was an expression of sadness the very last time we met.

"Astounding," Alexei exclaimed, examining one of the blastia, part of the system he used to control her, floating in the palm of his hand, amidst the flurry of aer raining down everywhere like snow. "I thought that crash would have been the last of you." He referred to us, Brave Vesperia, not Estelle's power as I first thought.

"If we hadn't been lucky, you just might have gotten your wish," I hissed back in low tones, over the humming of the energy ball holding in Estelle, and the apatheia Alexei used to control her. My eyes narrowed like black fiery orbs, glaring back at him through the bangs falling in my face. "You can let her go now and save yourself some pain…" A menacing tone crept in. "Or we can break you first." I spoke as if Alexei had a choice, but the growl rumbling in my throat said otherwise. "It's your call."

He replied nonchalantly, in that raspy voice of his, with the manner befitting a Commandant, hesitating as if he truly offended me. "Sorry to be a bore. But lets say I refuse both of those," he posed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, as the wind caressed his hair.

It was an uneasy wind groaning beneath in silence, the very substance of the air itself tense, as if it sensed the smirk crossing my face. "I'd be happy to decide for you," I answered coolly, sliding my blade out of its sheath in a single fluid move, poised upwards, and then aimed directly at Alexei, my reflection glinting off its cold metal surface.

At the sign of my blade, everyone around me braced themselves to attack him. He remarked how Estelle's power was splendid, equaling the ancient Children of the Full Moon. When we demanded her release again, Alexei's smile broke to a full grin when he conceded, "As you wish," his eyes gleaming darkly.

Estelle bobbed about mindlessly, suspended in midair still as lifeless as the moment I first set eyes on her.

"Estelle!" Judith cried, once sworn to kill the princess by Phaeroh's orders, she considered Estelle her dearest friend.

The violet bubble of energy holding Estelle dissipated, when the heels of her boots clicked together on the ground. She alighted gracefully as if a wingless angel, but in the guise of some otherworldly trance. Her paraffin pale skin lacked the glow of warmth, looking icy to the touch. The rosy blush that colored her cheeks, her smiling pink lips and her sparkling emerald eyes all died away. Somehow inside beneath that lifeless husk lurked the real Estelle, crying out inside, wanting her freedom: to live, to breath, to smile and to love. The time came to bring my angel back to the realms of the living, my Estelle.

I wanted so badly to rush out, hug her, whispering, _everything will be okay_.

She mechanically raised her shield arm up over her chest like some robotic soldier, devoid of all will, gripping the blade at her side. For the instant she stood stationary, the snowy aer falling behind her, painted the image of a lovely warrior maiden on the eve of an epic battle. But the moment she charged me, clanging her blade against mine, the horrific reality set in. My body shuddered with fear, not at the strength contained in her tiny body, but that I might hurt her. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened, after having sworn to Flynn I'd protect her with my life.

Alexei kept his cool that enraged me even more, remarking, "Her power has subsumed her will entirely, but has finally been controlled by a system I put in place. Blastia that go out of control must be destroyed. You should know that." He narrowed his eyes, smiling inwardly at my rage, at the same time he activated the apatheia he held, unleashing Estelle's real power.

"No!" I cried, pushing back harder with my weight, sparks flying from the impact of our blades grinding between us. "Estelle, don't do this, dammit!"

I never had the chance to tell her how I felt before she lost her very soul. She was the one who became the light in my heart, when the darkness of my vengeance took over, and I blooded my hands with Cumore's death back at Montiac.

_You don't have to trust me, its okay,_ I told her then after she eavesdropped during the conversation I had with Flynn. _Return to the castle with Flynn. _

_I want to travel with you. You wouldn't turn your blade on me, Yuri, not unless you had a reason_, Estelle had replied, smiling by the lake, bathed in moonlight. Wrapped in that light, she became a celestial being before me, one that knew no fear. _I'm not afraid, Yuri._ _I've learned so much on our travels, who I am, how I feel that_ _I…love you_, she had whispered, her sweet breath brushing past her lips, tickling my ears, making he shiver, when her hands cupped my cheeks and she kissed me.

Thee simple words said so much in the lightest, more chaste kiss received, a maiden's pure lips on mine, so delicate yet full of love, revealing the compassion of her heart. I made a vow to Belius when she died, I'd safeguard it like a gem when she said to Estelle, _Power corrupts, but you are different. Never loose that kindness…that compassion you show so readily to others._

Not only had I broken my promise to Flynn, but Belius as well. I couldn't even fulfill that noble beast's last wish to save the Light of the world. Estelle had placed all her trust in me, a creature too pure too exist in this world, having escaped the sanctity of her castle, finding safety in my arms. I was once an Imperial Knight, with aspirations of chivalry to defend a lady and the poor, only to leave a renegade. I hated the nobility, the Knights, everything they stood for becoming who I am now. But when I'm with Estelle, something of that old knightly spirit lives on.

"Estelle, wake up!" I cried, feeling the sweetness of her kiss lingering in memory, coming alive on my lips as I struggled back, my blade against hers, in the present atop the castle of Zaphias.

After I promised I'd protect, that she trusted me with all her heart, whispered she loved me, how could I not go mad? I should have told at that time when her conscious still remained, even when she was trapped by Alexei's power, begging me, _Yuri, kill me, before I hurt anyone else_, I should have told her how I felt.

That only made it more painful when I screamed, "Alexei, you bastard!" charging at him when he disappeared in a flash of light, heading to the Enduring Shrine of Zaude, he just brought up from the bottom of the ocean, submerged after thousands of years from the time of the ancients, using Estelle's true power. His voice echoed in the air, "Behold, the ultimate blastia which once obliterated the catastrophe that threatened our world. It's all mine! But I'm afraid for you the show is over. Now, princess, do your friends the favor of separating their heads from their bodies. Oh, how the poor girl will feel when she comes to her senses, farewell."

"Damn you, Alexei, get back here!" I roared in a deep voice spilling out, rumbling from my throat splitting the very air.

But the last of his presence faded with his voice and the light completely gone. I slashed through empty air at where he had stood, cutting his subtle smile. Before I could even think, Estelle lunged at me stronger than before, her blade flying wildly as I countered.

"No!" I cried, blinking hard to fight back tears in the heat of battle.

Only now did I realize how I truly felt. Flynn was right. I was stubborn. I realized things too late like the fluttering in my chest when she kissed me that gorgeous moonlit night, by the lake outside Mantiac, with all the stars twinkling up above. I knew in my heart that I loved her that the only way I could set her free was by taking her very life. Perhaps if I whispered it in her ears the moment her conscious returned, she could pass on from his world with a smile on her lips, her eyes alight with love, knowing how I felt. I wanted her to hear those three special words before she had go, before I took her life.

"Estelle, it hurts so much…fighting you like this…" I groaned, forcing myself to fight back. Our blades clattered between us. "Because…I love you."

"Please, if you love me, then…kill me, before I hurt anyone else," a choked voice cried out from her throat, her eyes still lifeless and blank. I saw writhing in their depths the Estelle that struggled to break free, ashamed at the pain she caused me. "…Please." A quivering shook in her voice, the last desperate cry she uttered. "Kill me." Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes rolling down her cheeks, sparkling, as the aer blow like snow around.

We fought so close, our faces only a hair's breath apart over our shivering blades, I felt her pink feathery hair caressing my heated face.

"…I'll set you free," I uttered in low soft tones, a breath above a whisper; slashing hard enough I sent her reeling back. _If that's the only way I can prove to you I love you, by setting you free, then it must be done. At least you'll become an angel by my mother's side, and the two of you can watch over me. Don't give my Mom a bad word on me, okay?_

"Yuri!" cried Karol in desperation. Everyone else cried my name at the same time too, all eyes trained intently on our battle taking place.

_Mom, please, be there for her_, I cried inwardly, over my trembling blade before me.

Before, just moments ago when she uttered those words _kill me_, her pain crystallized in a single tear rolled down her cheek, landing on my blade. I behold that drop of her sadness on my sword just inches from my face, gathering my resolve. In her purity and compassion Belius, Estelle had saved my soul when I wandered into darkness, thinking that taking the lives of villains was the right thing to do. She had awakened my conscious, making me question right from wrong. Was this right what I was doing? I told myself I did this because I loved her. It was the only way to point my blade without breaking down in tears, as Karol, Raven, Rita, Judith and even Repede wanted to do, watching this very moment.

"Ungh!" she groaned, thrusting her weapon right at me.

_Clang,_ went my sword countering, her teardrop on its blade flying off. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I hissed over our swords crossing.

"I…I…" she whimpered at a loss of words, her spirit struggling to regain control in her eyes behind the control Alexei put in place. "No, no more, please!"

"Did you really plan to die here?" I spat back. I lunged in so hard I knocked her seven feet back. If I could tire her out, perhaps Rita might find a way to remove Alexei's control. "You think its okay to die!?" I cried, almost shouting.

I recalled what Estelle had said after visiting Phaeroh at his lair in the Koghara desert. I could see why she thought now it was okay to die. Estelle had sunken into the pits of despair, saying then to me, _If I really am an insipid poison, as the Entellexia say, and my death means the world will be saved, because I'll no longer cause an imbalance in the aer, then its okay if I die, if it means everyone else can live._

_What the hell will be gained by doing?_ I told her then. _What about how Rita, Raven, Repede, Judith, and Karol feel? What about me? You can't die Estelle because I…_

"By thinking you can just die and the world's problems will be solved, you hurt those closest to you…" I whispered, dragging myself over to where she caught her breathe, huffing. "You'd hurt me. Didn't Judith scold you after Brave Vesperia was first formed, saying you were selfish, expecting us to do whatever you wanted? Well, you're acting the same way now. If you think we can accept you dying, you're wrong. Look me in the eye, Estelle!"

My ringing voice penetrated the very recesses of her soul, deep down inside where Alexei's control couldn't reach. The consciousness of her soul surfaced in one violent wave, visible in her eyes when her they widened in sudden shock.

"Estelle, come back to us!" I cried, closing the distance between us. "Are you going to let your life end like this, like someone else's tool?"

Her body convulsed, shaking as she struggled to gain control, seeing her reflection mirrored back in my eyes. In my deep black pools, she stared connecting to my soul, knowing from the bottom of her heart just how shattered I'd be if I lost her.

A heart-wrenching sob, strangled to a cry tore itself from her throat, splitting the vermilion sky, raining down flakes of snowy aer. Her eyes closed half lidded, the final part of her scream tearing out, she dropped her blade, in a clang that silenced the land, when traces of emotion finally broke through, tears welling in her eyes, watery emeralds now alive with feeling. "I want to…" A pink glow emanated around her, growing in brightness, shooting up towards the sky. A full flood of tears streamed down her cheeks, pink with color and warm.

She looked me directly in the eye, passion mounting within. "I want to be myself, I want to keep on…living!" Her cry rose up on the power she gave off, up to the vault of heaven itself, far beyond this world.

The pink and red clouds once choking the sky around died off, blown away by her power rippling out. An azure blue that kissed the horizon in three hundred and sixty degrees, as far as the eye could see, came into our view as light. If the Child of the Full Moon brought about an apocalypse, then with her sheer will she could wish it gone, in the heartbeat of a thought.

In the clearing sky, she collapsed right into my quivering arms. They moved by a force all their own when my mind went numb from fear, wrapping around her hard. As I grabbed her a red burst of energy engulfed her. The system had been kept in check by Alexei's sword. Without it, Estelle's power went out of control once again.

"Yuri, I can't stop it, run! I don't want to hurt you," she cried, struggling in my arms, trying desperately to push me away. "You should of killed me, before I've hurt anyone else…" she sniffled, trailing away in tears. "If you do it, my power won't go out of control and everyone will…live."

"Shut up! Stop saying things like that," I hissed, squeezing her hard, forcing her to look me in the eye. "We're not gonna loose you, Estelle. I'm not gonna loose you. You talk about not hurting me, but when you speak of throwing away your life so easily, you've hurt me already, so stop that, okay?"

"We need something to take the place of Alexei's sword," shouted Rita, nearly in tears at the sight of Estelle wanting to give up her very life. But she kept her cool analyzing Estelle's formula.

"Dein Nomos, it was the original Alexei based his on," I added, holding the sword I wielded over Estelle's body. "Everyone, help me use it to control Estelle's power!"

"Yuri, please…" Another hot flood of tears burst from Estelle's watering eyes. "You don't…"

"What did I say? We're not gonna loose you," I whispered, tilting her chin up to gaze deep in my eyes, hugging my blade Dein Nomos to her back. "When Brave Vesperia does something, we do it right." The strength of my soul brimmed through in those words stilling Estelle's fear.

A series of white magic circles materialized around everyone's feet, forming a circle around us. Channeling our combined power through Dein Nomos, Estelle floated up, hovering in the air, enveloped by its energy. In a flash of blinding light, as if a supernova went off, the light died in a sudden clap, with Estelle's power sealed inside her body. I beheld her with her arms spread out, her figure soaring up against the azure sky, before she landed in my arms light as a feather, winding her arms around my neck. Her tears wet my chest, with my arms up around her back. Feeling a tear escape from the corners of my eyes, I kissed Estelle on the forehead, brushing back her hair. Our watery eyes mirrored back one another's reflections.

"Welcome back," I whispered, my breath hitting the inside of her ear.

"It…it's nice to be back," she cried, a teary smile crossing her tired face, claiming my lips in her own, before her eyes fluttered shut from sheer exhaustion, her sweet face laying on my chest, an angel deep in sleep.

"Lady Estellise!" a distant voice echoed out, followed by the pattering of footsteps and clanking of armor and swords. Flynn and his Knights.

A single ray of brilliant sunshine fell on Flynn approaching us, his hair glowing gold in its radiance, causing us to bask in its warmth when he neared us. He knelt down on one knee lowering his head. "Yuri…" he began, his blue eyes smiling with joy. "You saved Lady Estellise."

"Flynn," I replied, turning my gaze to meet his. I stood up sweeping Estelle in my arms. She slept so peacefully, her head pillowed against my shoulder, her tiny body nuzzled to my chest. "But we almost lost her. You had every right not to forgive me…if something ever happened."

"I knew it wouldn't, because you do everything in your power to save those you love," he replied with a smile crossing his face, matching the brightness in his eyes. "I trust you cause you're there for her when I'm not. You helped save the Capital as well. We Knights are always one step behind. If it wasn't for you, Yuri…"

"That's enough. The Capital's safe, that's what matters." I returned Flynn's smile, glancing down at Estelle. "But Estelle's safe. I'm going to take her to her room."

"May I accompany you? I want to make sure she's okay, Yuri," he added, his expression tinged with regret. "Now that the Knights know our most respected Commandant has betrayed us, it'll surely dull their spirits. I don't want them to think a certain Captain has failed them by not protecting their Lady as well…" He referred to himself.

He then gestured to Sodia and Witcher to escort the rest of my friends to quarters to rest, while he accompanied me back down to the Audience Hall, silently through the halls until we reached Estelle's room.

"Flynn, why is a person so willing to give up their life when life itself is precious?" I asked him, carrying Estelle in, laying her down on her bed.

He sighed, shaking his head, raising a hand to his temple. "Lady Estellise has the purest heart of anyone I know. She's so full of compassion, only thinking of others, that she's blind to her own well being, even if it means giving up her very life. That's why I feared for her, thinking someday her life might come to this, but you stopped her, Yuri…" He went silent, his sight shifting from Estelle to the sunshine streaming in through the window, lighting the room's interior brightly.

"What is, Flynn?" I questioned, with a hand on my hip, by the foot of Estelle's bed.

Staring out, bathed by the warm light, he propped the window open, allowing a cool breeze to come wafting in. "When I first became a Knight, Yuri, after you left I got to know Lady Estellise. She was always by herself, studying, as if she was trying to know who she was, sensing she was different. I worried she'd always be alone, even though she always smiled, trying to think of others. I think she was lonely until she met you, Yuri, traveling around the world. You made her happy, so make sure she keeps smiling, okay? I have to check in with Sodia."

"Hey, wait!" I called, only his cape wavering out behind brushed past me, as he gave a smile over his shoulder passing out.

"Uhh…" A soft moan came from Estelle's pursed lips. She stirred, her eyes slowly fluttering open, clouded by nightmares that should have been dreams instead. "Have I…died?" she murmured, lost in a drawn out daze. "Yuri?"

"Estelle, I'm here, everything's okay. Flynn was just here too." I knelt by her side, her sight shifting to where I was. I held one of her hands over her chest clasped in mine, leaning in. "We used Dein Nomos to get your power under control, but Rita will come by later, to make sure you're okay. And I won't leave your side, so there's no need to worry."

She sensed fear wavering in my voice. She tightened her hand around mine, rolling onto her side, facing me. "By thinking the only way to save everyone was for me to die, I was the one that really hurt you. I was so selfish, Yuri, thinking only of myself. Ever since I've discovered who I was as the Child of the Full Moon, I began thinking of myself as only a poison, I got lost in my own pain, unable to see how my own actions hurt others, especially you, Yuri. How can you keep caring for me, going so far to save me when I've caused you so much…pain?"

"Again, you're thinking of yourself not as a poison, but as Alexei's tool after what just happened," I whispered, sliding my free arm beneath her shoulders, lifting her to my chest, moving onto her bed. "You were the one in pain, having lost your very will to live seeing what Alexei had done. I saw a part of you watching from inside, when Alexei unleashed your power. You weren't crying tears before you returned, but your spirit was. Seeing that, I couldn't let you go, Estelle, even if it hurt you because…"

"…Why?" she asked, rising her face to mine, her cheek brushing against my skin.

"When you care so deeply for someone that they mean everything, the hurt you feel is part of your bond with them," I explained gently, releasing her hand, running my own hand along the curve of her chin, trembling at my touch. "It's part of what binds us, Brave Vesperia as a guild, why I can't give up no matter how tough things get."

"Is it some…special power, like what I have when I heal?" Estelle asked, her lips parting at my touch, eyes falling half shut.

"You could say its like that, but all people feel in their hearts, even those that don't use blastia, cause its part of being human," I whispered, feeling my own lips part in response, drawing her face ever closer to mine.

I claimed her lips in mine; light at first then deeply melting in, when my tongue darted out tickling her lower lip. A tingle shot through her, awakening newfound feelings that joined the feelings in her heart with those deep inside her body. She felt it in the fluttering of her heart, racing through the pulse beneath her lips when they joined in sweet, soul searing kiss that lasted an eternity, until we broke away needing to catch our breaths.

"Love…" she gasped, her eyes wide with feeling, swimming in her eyes.

A subtle smile crossed my face, softening the ardor in my eyes. "Love, Estelle. That is the special power all people hold in their hearts. Its why no matter how hard things are, I can always move on, finding sunnier days ahead. Its why I'll never leave you, I'll always be there, and everything is okay, why Brave Vesperia holds us both together."

"Yuri…" Tears of joy threatened to spill from the rims of her eyes, unlike the sorrow that had plagued her before in the throes of Alexei's grasp. "Do you…" she hesitated.

I nodded, catching her tears on my hand, kissing away the pain as I held her. "I love you, Estelle."

Three simple words that said so little, yet they held a weight greater than all the universe, beyond all human expression, healing the pain in Estelle's heart after everything that had happened. Even if Estelle was the Child of the Full Moon, with power that equaled the ancients, from the Imperial Blood running in her veins, I wanted her to know she had that same power all of us share as humans: the power to heal through love.

_Owari_

* * *

Hi everyone Sorry for the wait. I know, Love at Last Sight, you were waiting for me to post a Yuri x Estelle non-lemon. Thank you Videl Gohan and everyone who reviewed my other Yuri x Estelle "The Road Ahead." I apoligize if I've left anyone out, but I want to thank everyone who left me reviews and showed their support. I wasn't exactly sure what I could write on after the other fic, so this one followed the game quite a bit. I was watching that scene of saving Estelle on youtube, at the same time I was writing it. It was the best part of the game so far, rather dramatic, and took some time to write out. I think that part of Vesperia is equel to the scene in Abyss when Luke says "I have to change, I will change." Hopefully, I'll be able to get back to my game and write more when school gives me a break.


End file.
